Pirates in 2004
by pirate-elf-16
Summary: Jack and Will appear in an apartment, a girl is there, she has no rum, would they survive this crazy world? would Jack survive without rum? i hope that! R&R!I suck at summarys, just read and review!
1. In my bed!

Here it is, Chapter 1. I don't know how I wrote this, 5 minutes ago I had a writer's block. I'm on fire! Um...sorry for that, I'm happy coz I wrote a story...now I'm saying stupid things. Well, hope ye like it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any names of PoTC. I made this story just for fun, not for getting any money. I don't even own Helen or Anna, they are my sister and my best friend! God, I own nothing, so, don't sue me, besides, I don't have money to pay that.  
  
Well, less blah and more action. Without more chat, Here it is, Chapter 1: 'In my bed!', story 'Pirates in 2004'. Bring the popcorns and enjoy this! By the way, there is a word I just love: REVIEWS!!!...don't think I'm crazy, even I actually am crazy. Well, now, drums please, Chapter 1!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Chapter 1: In my bed!  
  
Helen was getting ready for a date while Anna was getting ready for a concert. Helen was a 20 year old girl that lived with Anna, a 24 year old girl, although the aged difference was a little big, they were best friends. Anna was a party girl that was studying graphic design, Helen was a peaceful girl that was studying architecture and liked going to parties. Helen's older brother, Matthew, was Anna's boyfriend. Matthew also lived with them, and he was the vocalist of a rock band. The concert Anna was getting ready for was Matthew's band concert.  
  
Anna: are you sure you are not coming to the concert? It's gonna be great, besides, Jake it's gonna be there.  
  
Helen: I'm sure I'm not going. And why do I care if Jake is gonna be there? I have a boyfriend, remember?  
  
Anna: that bastard of Ed? He doesn't deserve you. He's a jerk.  
  
Helen: he's not a jerk. He's great.  
  
Matthew came in and started to French-kissing with Anna.  
  
Helen: do you need to do that in front of every body? That's just grouse.  
  
Matthew: don't be a joykill. We're having fun here. Are you gonna come to the concert? Jake wants to see you again.  
  
Helen: why everybody wants to see me with Jake if I have a boyfriend?!  
  
Matthew: maybe it's because that jerk doesn't deserve you and Jake it's a great guy.  
  
Someone knocked the door just before Helen could start yelling at Matthew because of telling Ed jerk. Helen went to open the door and saw Ed in the door looking serious, as always. Helen hugged Ed, took her coat and left the house.  
  
Anna: that Ed is really scary.  
  
Matthew: whatever...ready for the concert?  
  
Anna: you are the one that should be ready. Anyway, let's go.  
  
Anna and Matthew left the apartment and headed to the House of Blues.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ed and Helen were arriving to the 'Le tour Bistro', a French restaurant that Helen loved. The maitr d' took them to their table and brought them the menu. They ate dinner and when they were finished Ed spoke.  
  
Ed: Helen, there it's something I want to tell you.  
  
Helen: what? You are making me nervous.  
  
Ed: we need to break up. We need to finish this?  
  
Helen: but, why? I don't understand.  
  
Ed: we're just two different. We don't belong together.  
  
Helen: I still don't understand why, but I think that we are going to be happier if we're apart. I think you're right.  
  
Ed: at least let me take you home. I'm so sorry.  
  
Helen: don't worry. I'm going to take a cab. Good-bye Ed.  
  
Helen stood up of her chair, and headed to the restaurant's door while a tear ran down her cheek. She asked for a cab and went home. When she entered she found something really strange lying in her bed.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Jack and Will were on the Black Pearl during a storm. There were lots of lightnings and Jack could barely move the helm, And Will stood next to him helping him with the helm. From nowhere, a lightning came between Jack and Will, both passed out and fell on deck.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Helen: this can't be real. Oh my God, Will Turner and Jack Sparrow are lying in my bed! But how did this happen. 'This must be a dream, but wait, it's not a dream, Ed just broke up with me, this is not a dream. Maybe if I wake up them, that would work'  
  
Helen got close to the bed, and then stood up next to the bed looking at Will. 'God, he's hot' she thought when she got closer to his face. From all the sudden, Will woke up, and sat on the bed.  
  
Will: who are ye? What are ye doing here?  
  
Helen: what are YOU doing here? This is MY apartment. I don't know who but you just appeared on my bed.  
  
Will: and I'm supposed to believe that? Wait a minute, what is tha'?  
  
Will was pointing to a poster of him hanging in the wall. It was exactly like him. He was white as a ghost, and scared.  
  
Helen: don't get scared. That is a poster of you in a movie. A movie is like a photograph moving where you can hear your voice. Forgot something, you don't know what is a photograph neither. Don't worry Will, we are going to find the way to get you two back to your time.  
  
Will: ?_?... what are ye talking 'bout? How do ye know me name?  
  
Helen: I think you time traveled. It's the only logic explanation for this.  
  
Helen started to say lots of theories and making circles around the room, Will just followed her with the eyes. After 10 minutes of talking about time traveling, and inexplicable theories Jack woke up with Helen's voice.  
  
Jack: hy luv, what am I doin' here? This is not me Pearl.  
  
Helen: you are finally awake Jack. How are you? Don't get scared. You are in my bedroom because you time traveled, I still don't know how but you did, anyway, you are in the year 2004.  
  
Jack: what?! Are ye serious?  
  
Helen: of course I'm serious. Anna needs to know this, but, damn! She's at the concert, and if I call her she's gonna be mad! Anyway, I need help with us.  
  
Helen went to the phone, while Jack and Will were whispering something, and dialed Anna's cell phone. Matthew answered, there was a lot of noise, and you could here someone screaming 'Rock lives' or 'Bring me more beer'. Helen still had a sad tone in her voice, and Matthew knew why.  
  
Helen: hy Matt, is Anna there? I need to talk to her.  
  
Matt: your voice sounds sad, where you crying?  
  
Helen: Ed broke up with me, bur, you're right, he's a jerk and a bastard.  
  
Matt: I'm sorry, are you ok?  
  
Helen: Yeah, put Anna on the phone, it's urgent.  
  
Matt: ok, but, don't cry for that jerk. See you later at home.  
  
Anna: hey, Matt said it was urgent. What happened?  
  
Helen: I think we have a BIG problem. Jack Sparrow and Will Turner are here in the apartment.  
  
Anna: yeah right. And your brother is Marilyn Manson. You are always so funny and making jokes.  
  
Helen. I'm not joking, they ARE here. Hear by yourself. Jack...come here.  
  
Jack: Aye?  
  
Helen: can you talk to my friend you are here? Just talk by here.  
  
Jack: hy luv, I'm 'Captain' Jack Sparrow. Can ye bring some rum?, yer friend finished it all when he saw us.  
  
Helen: see? They are here. And please, bring rum or Jack is gonna kill me. Leave Matt there, just come.  
  
Anna: that's amazing. What are they doing know?  
  
Helen: seeing themselves.  
  
Anna: how?  
  
Helen: there are two ways: in the mirror and in the movie. Which one do you think? Now, come home, PLEASE!  
  
Anna: I'm on my way. Just keep them inside the house.  
  
Helen: just come!  
  
Helen hang up the phone and went to seat in the sofa, between Jack and Will. Will was amazed by seeing himself in a box.  
  
Helen: that is called T.V., you can see a lot of things on it.  
  
Jack: I look so beautiful inside that thing. But I look better in person, right luv?  
  
Helen: whatever you say Jack. So guys, do you like beer?  
  
Will: not as much as rum, but it's fine with me.  
  
Helen: 2 beers then. What about you Jack?  
  
Jack: lass, there is nothing like rum, but I'll take one. While it's alcohol.  
  
Helen: 3 beers on its way.  
  
Helen went to the kitchen, looked for beer in the refrigerator, took out 3 bottles of beer, opened them and served them in 3 glasses.  
  
Helen: here you go.  
  
She gave the beer to Jack and Will and seat again between the two of them. Anna opened the door, and when she saw that Jack Sparrow was sitting in her sofa, she started to scream like crazy, and ran in front of him. Before she did that, she put 4 paper bags in the kitchen and took out 4 bottles of rum.  
  
Anna: oh my God! It's really Jack Sparrow. Jack Sparrow is sitting in my sofa!  
  
Jack: it's 'Captain' Jack Sparrow luv. By the way, are ye seeing somebody?  
  
Anna: no, I'm not with anybody.  
  
Helen: hey! What about Matthew?  
  
Anna: who is he?  
  
Helen: your boyfriend, remember? My brother.  
  
Anna: oh, you're right. I'm sorry Jack. It will be for next time.  
  
Jack: it's ok. And what about ye luv? Are ye seeing somebody?  
  
Helen: not anymore. That idiot dumped me.  
  
Jack: poor girl, Ol' Jack can make ye feel better.  
  
Helen: sorry Jack, but you're just not my type. I think Will it's more like me. By the way, Will, what happened to Elizabeth?  
  
Will: she dumped me. She needed 'luxuries', a thing I couldn't give her.  
  
Helen: I'm sorry. I know how that feels.  
  
Anna: ohhhh, look at that lovebirds. They look so cute, don't they Jack?  
  
Jack: aye, luv is wonderful! 


	2. Truth?

Chapter 2: Truth?  
  
Helen: ok, there is still one problem...  
  
Anna: which one? I mean, Jack is in our house, I don't see a problem.  
  
Helen: We need to send them back to their year...we can't keep them.  
  
Anna: why not? For traveling like 2 centuries in the time and knowing nothing about this century, they look really comfortable here.  
  
Helen: now, that is something that is scaring me. What if they are not Jack and Will?  
  
Anna: There is only one way to know. Let's do it like in the movie. Jack, is there truth at all in the stories I have read about you?  
  
Jack lifted up his shirt and show Anna and Helen some bullet and sword-cuts scars. Helen passed out, and Anna couldn't believe her eyes.  
  
Jack: truth? No truth at all.  
  
Anna: it's true! You ARE Jack Sparrow. Helen, did you saw that?  
  
Jack: luv, I think she passed out.  
  
Anna: just leave her there. Oh, God, how could I forgot that?  
  
Jack: wha'?  
  
Anna: you 2 need to hide somewhere, Matthew it's gonna bring Jake to the apartment.  
  
Jack: who is gonna bring who?  
  
Anna: Matt is gonna brink Jake to the house for dinner. You two really need to hide somewhere.  
  
Will: what are you talking about? Why do we need to hide?  
  
Anna: why men do not understand something the first time?...anyway, you need to hide because if Matt sees you here, he is gonna think you are...strippers, maybe? And he is gonna kill Helen and me.  
  
Will: If we can help you, we will. Where can we hide?  
  
Anna: not yet. When we hear someone entering you will hide.  
  
From all the sudden, someone was entering inside the house. They could here two men talking and laughing.  
  
Anna: oh oh, ok, there is a closet in Helen's room, it's big enough so you two can hide.  
  
Jack: what about yer friend?  
  
Anna: right. Helen, you need to wake up, hello, Jake is here.  
  
Helen wake up by just listening Jake's name.  
  
Helen: what?! What is he doing here? Oh no, don't tell me that it's another try of Matt. I refuse to talk to him, I'm not gonna do this. Wait, what about Jack and Will? They need to hide.  
  
Anna: I already send them to your closet...  
  
They could hear someone going upstairs.  
  
Matthew: Helen, I'm here, Jake is here too. Do you wanna talk?  
  
Helen: hy Matt, how was the concert? Hy Jake, what are you doing here?  
  
Jake: Matt invited me over to watch some sports and drink beer.  
  
Anna didn't know why Helen didn't like Jake. He was a great drummer; he had pale skin, long black hair, and the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen. Also, he was studying Laws, was very interesting, and really intelligent. He was perfect for Helen, anyway, people say that opposites attract each other. Matthew saw the bottle of rum, and the glasses with beer and was preoccupied.  
  
Matthew: Helen, please don't tell me you were drinking.  
  
Helen: well, I was a little sad, and needed something for feeling better. And needed company.  
  
Helen voice was a little nervous, and she was sweating a little.  
  
Matthew: you said you were not going to drink again. Do you realize the damage that beer and rum can make to you?  
  
Helen: you should be the last one to say something to me about damage, you went out of rehab just 5 months ago, or did you forget that?  
  
Matthew: you are my little sister, I have to take care of you...and no, I haven't forget that, and if would be better if you help me forgetting it and helping me not to take drugs again.  
  
Helen: I'm sorry, I didn't want to make you feel bad. Forgotten?  
  
Matthew: sure. Now, let's go to watch some T.V.  
  
The four of them went to the living room, and Helen turned off the DVD with the 'Pirates of the Caribbean' movie. Matt and Anna sat in one sofa, so Helen and Jake had to seat in the same sofa.  
  
Jake: so Helen, Matt told me you are studying Architecture.  
  
Helen: yes, I've been studying it for 10 months. And eh told me you are studying laws, right?  
  
Jake: yeah, 1 year.  
  
Anna: stop talking about school, it's Saturday night. Let's talk about the concert.  
  
Helen: Right, how was it Matt?  
  
Matthew: it was full, great I would say, we rocked the place.  
  
Helen: I'm sure you did. I wish I was there, but I thought tonight's dinner was going to be great.  
  
Matthew: yeah, you didn't tell me anything about it. I still don't know how that bastard left you. Any men would be pleased to be with a wonderful girl like you.  
  
Helen: Don't worry about me. Besides, he was too serious for me; he didn't like parties, or going to concerts, he was just too bored for me.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Meowface: thanks for the review. I'm glad you liked the idea, I was going to erase tha fic, but my sister told me not to do it. So, here it is. Second cahpter.  
  
Teufelsweib: hi, I'm happy that you like this story. I thought it wasn't good enough but, here it is, the second chapter of 'Pirates in 2004'. I hope ypu like it!  
  
XxXx-PunkRawker-xXxX: 'ello. I corrected that Will thing, so he doesn't use pirates words anymore. I hope you like this second cahpter.  
  
Nobody!: I will always be hearing suggestions. But, in this chapter Anna and Helen won't take them out, because of the people. But I have some ideas for next chapter. I hope you like this chapter, and this story. And please, when you have suggestions, just tell me, I will be happy to hear them! 


End file.
